


Habits

by Ai_Pioggia



Series: Хедканоны (One Piece) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: У Зоро была идиотская привычка, и за два года она ни черта не изменилась.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Хедканоны (One Piece) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935100
Kudos: 7





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Хедканон из большого списка хедканонов: у Зоро дурная привычка зачесывать Санджи челку, а тот бесится.

У Зоро была идиотская привычка, и за два года она ни черта не изменилась.

Не что чтобы она действительно была настолько проблемной. Быть может, в некоторых аспектах, о которых Санджи не особо хотел задумываться.

Или совершенно не хотел.

– Просто не делай так, – возмущался он каждый чертов раз, и каждый раз получал в ответ только наглющую ухмылку и неизменное:

– А то что?

Зоро, конечно, нарывался. Он нарывался все их длительное знакомство, и еще ни разу у Санджи не вышло вправить ему мозги обратно. Может быть, потому что вправлять было нечего. Или потому что он не особо старался.

Санджи тряхнул головой, но испорченная челка уже не ложилась обратно так, как ему хотелось. Это раздражало. Выводило его из себя каждый раз, но один конкретный тупой экземпляр морской водоросли продолжал зарываться всеми пальцами в многострадальную челку.

Чем Санджи это заслужил?  
Чем?

– В чем твоя проблема, а? – раздраженно спросил Санджи, отмахиваясь от так и не желающего отлипать от него тактильного монстра, помешанного на его волосах.

– Какая проблема? – а монстр звучал, словно бы на самом деле ничего не понимал: удивленно, смотрел с недоумением на то, как Санджи отползал подальше.

Атмосфера уже посыпалась крупными такими кусками.

– Чего тебе надо от моих волос?

– Да ничего, – пожал плечами Зоро.

Он правда издевался или что с ним не так?

Но затем он задал самый неожиданный серьезный вопрос, от которого Санджи расхотелось сразу всё. В первую очередь продолжать этот идиотский диалог.

– А в чем твоя проблема?

Про свои проблемы он прекрасно знал и без вопросов различных морских обитателей, и говорить о них уж точно не собирался. Как будто это было так уж и необходимо.

– Тебя это так беспокоит? – продолжал Зоро свои каверзные и совершенно ненужные вопросы.

Санджи в попытках скрыться добрался до края кровати, упираясь в стену, отвернулся в сторону. Дальше уже отодвигаться было некуда. Этому маримо так хотелось услышать ответ? Он, что, _правда_ хотел знать?

– А тебе это так важно? – язвительно бросил ему в ответ Санджи, вообще не желая разговаривать на какие-либо темы, связанные с его… проблемами.

Какое ему было дело до них? Это были его проблемы. Сугубо личные и не требующие любительской психотерапии.

– Да, если тебе важно.

Он даже улыбнулся, и, господи, как можно было быть таким? Прикидываться тупым качком и вот так просто вытаскивать из Санджи его психологические заскоки в любой случайный момент времени?

Конечно, Санджи давно и прекрасно знал, что Зоро отвратительно наблюдателен и слишком внимательный, когда это не нужно.

Вот, например, сейчас эта наблюдательность была последним, в чем нуждался Санджи. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось! И все из-за этой тупой привычки. Почему нельзя было просто перестать делать то, что не просят, не разводя из этого невесть что?

– Просто не трогай мою челку.

Прозвучало недостаточно уверенно и твердо, чтобы точно сработало как настоятельная рекомендация, потому, видимо, Зоро решил, что следовать ей не обязательно. Санджи взвыл от безысходности, когда его нагло потянули вперед, когда этот совершенно непробиваемый маримо снова прицепился, будто приклеился к многострадальной челке. Санджи ощутил, как волосы прядями щекочут лицо, как теплые пальцы мягко массирующими движениями проходятся по коже.

Помимо прочих проблем, если начистоту, ему это даже нравилось.

Затем Зоро оказался совсем близко, очертания его лица размылись, раздваивались из-за того, что Санджи смотрел на него обоими глазами без барьера в виде челки, ощутил легкий удар его лба о собственный.

– А мне нравится, – самодовольно и очень близко прозвучало то, что Санджи и ожидал услышать. Еще бы кто-то стал слушать, что там Санджи хотел до него донести, как же.

– Что? – зачем-то он решил уточнить, просто чтобы что-то сказать, заполнить тишину.

– Брови твои дурацкие.

Второе опешившее "что?" практически слетело с губ Санджи, он ощутил что-то непонятное. Теплое, острое, словно коллапсирующую звезду на месте солнечного сплетения, от которой не осталось ничего, кроме выбросов тепла и энергии.

Зоро его молчание расценил по-своему.

– Не дурацкие, ладно. Просто не загоняйся слишком много, – и улыбался, по голосу слышно, он совершенно по-идиотски.

Улыбка расползлась по лицу Санджи. Такая же дурацкая и идиотская, что ему самому стало смешно.

– Придурок.


End file.
